Friday I'll be over you
by Kanjimani
Summary: He won't cry. He is strong. Why should he cry over Noah Puckerman?


**Title: **Friday I'll be over U  
><strong>Ship: <strong>implied Puck/Kurt, implied Puck/Santana**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13 ( I think? )  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~800-850  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He won't cry. He is strong. Why should he cry over Noah Puckerman?  
><strong>AN: **The Song "Friday I'll be over U" by Allison Iraheta was stuck in my head for a long, long time now. And the lyrics always reminded me of Puck and Kurt and this is how this short fic came up.  
><strong><br>So, this is my first fanfiction in a looooong time and my second fic in english ever. Plus english is not my mothertongue, please forgive me any mistakes. And please PM me when you find them, so I can correct them, because this is not beta'd. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday I'll be over U<strong>

„Your assignment this week is to sing something about how you feel at the moment. Choose your song very carefully. I'll hear your songs this friday.", Mr Shue announced. He smiled, obviously very proud of himself for being such a good Glee teacher.

Friday, huh? Kurt smiles knowingly. He knows the perfect song for his feelings _at this very moment_. He would sing this one song and it'll be his last song in Glee club. Because he's boarding to another school, to Dalton Academy. Starting the following monday. But none of his glee mates knows about it. Not even his step-brother Finn.

Friday came along and everyone sang his songs. Kurt was the last one to sing. It was his choice to be last. When his turn has come, he walks up on the stage and looks at his friends _(most of them are.)_and his teacher.

„Mr. Shue, I have something to say about my song choice.", he asks and cracks a smile. It was a fake one, but no one notice. No one ever noticed before.

„Go on, Kurt. Say all you have to say." His teacher gives his approval.

He gulps. He's not nervous, not anymore. Okay, maybe a little bit.

„My Song choice is 'Friday I'll be over U' by Miss Allison Iraheta. As you all have hopefully noticed today is Friday. Last week Friday something bad happened to me. I.. I had a almost-lover, but he cheated on me. I caught him sleeping with a girl. All I have to say is..." He pauses. This is harder than he thought it'd be. „Don't matter, I'll say it after my song. Enjoy."

Everyone looks at him. Mercedes in a _„Why-don't-ya-tell-me?"-way_ and Finn in a _„We're-step-brother-how-come-I-don't-know-about-this?"-way._ The rest is simply confused. But two of them, they are not confused. They know what he's talking about. They were involved in this affair after all.

The band begins to play the song, while Kurt starts singing.

_**Oh yah **_

_**Monday Tuesday we were cool**_

_**Wednesday I found out bout you **_

_**Caught my heart by telling lies**_

_**You weren't what you advertised**_

His chest tightens. Last week Monday and Tuesday everything was indeed okay. He fooled around with the boy he was madly in love with. They had fun. They slept together. It wasn't their first time, but the same boy got his virginity awhile ago. A single tear slid down Kurt's cheek as he sung.

_**But silly me to believe**_

_**I was unique **_

_**When I'm there you put on a show**_

_**Oh oh oh you gotta go**_

Yeah, silly Kurt. How could he otherwise believe he was the only one? One Noah Puckerman didn't have serious relationships. It was all just fun and sex for him. But for Kurt .. for Kurt it was something serious that they shared. How wrong he was.

_**Cuz whats true about you?**_

_**Who are you when I'm gone?**_

_**Wanting to be with you**_

_**Don't know what I was on **_

_**Cuz you got me to forget me **_

_**Oh oh oh oh you know thats true**_

_**Yah you got me to forget me **_

_**So friday I'll be over you **_

_**Oh yah**_

Today is his last school day at McKinley Highschool. At Dalton there would be no Noah Puckerman or no Santana Lopez to remind Kurt of what happened before.

_**No no I ain't gonna cry**_

_**Go and be with her tonight**_

_**I really don't care what you do**_

_**Cuz friday I'll be over you**_

He won't cry. He is strong. Why should he cry over Noah Puckerman? The boy he is madly in love with, the boy who took his virginity, but the same boy who slept with Santana Lopez and all these other girls while making fun of little, little Kurt Hummel?

He means the lyrics. Noah can be with her – any girl he wants – tonight, but not again with him. He will be never again with him.

Kurt won't allow this to happen.

The Song comes to an end and nearly everyone is still looking puzzled at Kurt, especially Finn and Brittany. Puck looks nearly shocked, but to proud to admit it and Santana smiles. _That bitch _he thought. But he doesn't care anymore.

„Very well done, Kurt!", praises Mr Shue him and everyone claps his hands. Kurt clears his throat. „This was my way of saying goodbye. Today was my last day at McKinley Highschool. Next monday I'll start boarding to Dalton Academy. The boy I mentioned earlier should just rot in hell. He will be the one to be all alone someday. And when this day will come, he will realize that messing around with someone – guy or girl – is nothing but pathetic. So, Noah Puckerman. Have fun with Santana, I hope messing with me was fun? Goodbye y'all."

**With that, Kurt was gone. **


End file.
